Of Heroes, Memories, and Rings
by Darkflameangel
Summary: 50 words, 50 sentences, 1 love prevails. A series of one sentence drabbles revolving around NarutoSakura interactions and thoughts.


**1 Sentence Challenge**

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Pairing: Sakura/Naruto**

**Rating: PG-13'ish**

**Theme Set: Gamma**

#1-Ring: He wanted to give her a ring, but his ninja's salary couldn't afford it, so he spent a week searching Konoha a gift that he felt was worthy of her before he gave up because he knew that he would never be able to find something that was perfect enough for her.

#2-Hero: He was her hero because of his enduring drive to make everything right and to make her happy, both of which he never gave up on.

#3-Memory: The memory of Uchiha Sasuke and what their team once was is a ghost of the past that still haunts them both.

#4-Box: He was a force that couldn't be contained, except with the confines of her love, which was exactly where he wanted to be.

#5-Run: Whenever she was scared she knew that she could always run to him and that he would make it right.

#6-Hurricane: His love carried all the urgency of a raging storm; she was caught in the raging winds and was carried away in a wave of passion.

#7-Wings: She made him feel like he could fly with just one look, but he didn't want to fly anywhere unless he was by his side.

#8-Cold: She loved to snuggle up to him on winter's nights because he let off a heat just as bright as his personality.

#9-Red: When he came home red with blood, she ripped off his clothes to try and find the wound so she could heal it with her gentle touch.

#10-Drink: She drank in the vibrancy that he exuded like a dying man would consume the water at an oasis, and she needed him just as badly.

#11-Midnight: Midnight was their favorite time, because they could sit together and remember the day that had passed and dream of the future that they would have together that was just on the other side of daybreak.

#12-Temptation: He was often tempted to just grab her and kiss her senseless no matter where and when they were.

#13-View: She knew there was more to him that what they all saw and she knew that one day everyone else would be able to look past the demon he housed to find the wonderful man underneath.

#14-Music: He danced to music only he could hear, and she was more than willing to dance along with him.

#15-Silk: He thought her skin was like silk, and just like a silk sheet he figured she was too good for him to touch.

#16-Cover: He covered the pain of rejection and loneliness with a mask of smiles, but she always managed to see through his carefully crafted ruse.

#17-Promise: He promised his devotion to his country, but his heart was and always has been promised to her.

#18-Dream: She liked to dream of what his parents would have thought of him if they could have seen the man that he had become, and she imagined they would have been as proud of him as she is.

#19-Candle: No one could hold a candle to her in his eyes, and he was proud to be the one that she chose to be with.

#20-Talent: He had a talent for making her smile; even when she was down, he always managed to say something that could make her feel as if everything in the world was right again.

#21-Silence: Sometimes they didn't need any words to understand what was being said in each other's hearts.

#22-Journey: Their journey through life was what you could call a smooth one, but they wouldn't change a thing.

#23-Fire: He burned so bright some times that she was afraid to touch him for fear that she would get burned, but like a moth to the flame she was drawn to him.

#24-Strength: He knew that she was stronger than she thought, and he wasn't talking about her physical strength, he was pretty sure that she realized how strong she was in that area.

#25-Mask: Every time that he came home after a mission with wearing the ANBU mask, she had to hold him and remind him that what he had to do was what was right and that it was all going to be okay.

#26-Ice: When he was angry his eyes became as hard as ice, but when she touched him the ice blue of his eyes would melt.

#27-Fall: She had fallen for him hard and fast; she didn't know when it happened, all she knew that it has been one hell of a ride.

#28-Forgotten: She thought that he had forgotten her birthday, but when she got home from the hospital he was sitting in the living room wearing nothing but a bow and a huge smile.

#29-Dance: He was her willing puppet and he danced to the strings that she pulled.

#30-Body: She knew his body better than her own, and she found the seal that graced the muscled planes of his belly fascinating and often had the urge to trace it with her tongue.

#31-Sacred: He considered her something sacred, too good to touch, something that held a place on a pedestal; she knew that he was the special one not her.

#32-Farewells: They went to the memorial every morning to bid their farewells to all those that they had lost and to tell their fallen comrades all that they had gained despite the sacrifice; their friends would have wanted to know.

#33-World: They lived in their own little world, content just to be wrapped up in each other.

#34-Formal: The first time she saw him in formal wear she thought he could have stepped right of the cover of Shinobi Illustrated, and she spent the rest of the night beating off the legions of fangirls that finally realized what she had known all along.

#35-Fever: When she touched him, he felt as if his whole body was on fire and the only way to quench the feverish heat was to find completion in her.

#36-Laugh: He loved it when she laughed; her whole face would light up and her eyes would sparkle and he found it hard pressed to find a time when she looked more beautiful.

#37-Lies: She told herself for the longest time that she didn't love him, but he knew that she was just telling herself lies.

#38-Forever: Forever was a long time, but he was determined that he would make her happy for as long as forever would last.

#39-Overwhelmed: The day he asked her to marry him, true to Naruto style, was with a mouthful of Ichiraku noodles, but she still was so touched that she was speechless and forgot to hit him for spitting ramen all over her new dress.

#40-Whisper: He loved to watch her sleep, and every night as he gazed at her peaceful face he whispered his thanks to whomever it was that let him love her.

#41-Wait: He didn't want to wait, but she knew that he would become Hokage when it was time.

#42-Talk: He loved to talk, whether it be about himself, his missions, or his dreams, and she loved to hear ever word that came out of his mouth because she learned more about herself and him with every syllable.

#43-Search: He spent 2 days searching for the perfect flower to give her and ended up being late for their first date, which is something that she never fails to remind him.

#44-Hope: Hope for the future was all they lived on during the war, but hope and just being together were enough to get them through the pain and loss.

#45-Eclipse: Nothing could conceal the love that he felt for her, and he was fine with having everyone know.

#46-Gravity: He had a hard time grasping the significance of some facial expressions, but when she got a certain light in her eyes, he knew what she was thinking even before she could say it.

#47-Highway: The roads that they would travel down would never be without bumps and obstacles, but together they would make it.

#48-Unknown: The future was unknown to them, but they knew that no matter what they would always have each other to fall back on.

#49-Lock: Despite the demon locked away inside of him, she knew that he would never do anything to hurt her or their village.

#50-Breathe: Loving him was as easy as breathing, and she can't remember how she survived before she realized he was there to be her life support.


End file.
